The Concert
by Brock's Geodude
Summary: At a solo concert to benefit the victims of the Ga'ran regime, Klavier sings a song that makes Ema question the nature of their feelings for each other. (Pre-relationship Klema. Takes place after Spirit of Justice.)


(Takes place after Spirit of Justice. Ace Attorney isn't mine, but this story is.)

* * *

Taking up her position near the stage, in a spot where she had full view of both it and the audience, Detective Ema Skye watched as one of the men she respected the most in the world stepped up to the microphone. "I would like to thank you all for coming here today," Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth addressed the audience assembled at Gatewater Land's amphitheater. "Now that the corrupt regime in Khura'in has been overthrown, there are many innocent people and their families in that country who have been victims of that regime in one way or another. Every penny of the money raised from tonight's festivities will be added to the Khura'in's Political Victims Fund, which will help those people rebuild their lives. I feel it is also important to stress that none of the donations will be taken for administrative costs. As I said, every penny you donate goes directly to the victims. Any administrative costs will be split between Khura'in's royal family, our local government, and several businesses which have donated funds to the effort." With that, he gestured towards the corporate banners adorning the back wall of the stage. "However, I'm certain that you all haven't gathered here simply to listen to me talk, as enjoyable as that would be," he quipped, and a few in the audience chuckled good-naturedly, "so without further ado, please put your hands together for today's main attraction and a man who frankly needs no introduction. He is a respected subordinate of mine, and the former lead singer of the Gavinners, here he is: Klavier Gavin!"

Ema couldn't help but grimace, as she recalled the last time she'd worked security for one of Gavin's concerts, and the disaster that had become due to circumstances beyond the control of either of them. This time, though, things were different. The Gavinners were no more, for one thing. For another, having personally witnessed the situation in Khura'in, it was the least she could do to volunteer to work security for this concert. She had been tempted to stay in Khura'in and do what she could to help, but the science facilities there paled in comparison to the ones she had access to here. And while the temptation of being a pioneer of sorts in forensic science in that country was great, she wasn't sure if she was ready to take that step just yet. She also couldn't help dearly missing her friends whenever she went to Khura'in to work with Prosecutor Sahdmadhi. To his credit, he'd been more than understanding. She had ultimately decided to return home, but not without telling her new friend that she was still willing to come over and help him if she was needed. Also, as annoying as Gavin could be, she'd begun to see him in a new light ever since the Misham trial a couple years ago, during which she found out that Mr. Wright's disbarment hadn't been his fault. As she reflected, the former rock star greeted the crowd in his usual cocky manner, and Ema settled down to watch.

An hour, an intermission, and another hour later, the prosecutor's last song finally came to an end. As he strummed the final chord, he looked at the TV next to him, which had been displaying a running tally of the donations that had been collected so far. "Achtung, baby!" he exclaimed, "This is incredible!" He paused for a moment, and something in either his tone of voice or body language made Ema wonder whether he was about to do or say something he hadn't prepared. Just then, he nodded slightly, as if he'd come to a decision. "In fact," he said into the microphone again, "I'm so floored by everyone's generosity that I would like to announce that at the end of the night, I will personally match everyone's donations, dollar for dollar!" This, Ema hadn't expected. The screen, which she knew showed the total personal donations from the audience in front of her as well as other sources, displayed a total of over $200,000. She knew Gavin was worth millions because of his rock career, and she knew he regularly donated to charities, but something about seeing it personally added to the begrudging respect for the man that had been gradually increasing since the Misham trial.

Suddenly, however, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Prosecutor Gavin spoke into the microphone again. She hadn't been expecting this. She thought he was going to leave the stage, and Mr. Edgeworth would return with some closing comments. "I would also like to send a little gift to everyone here, in that I have a new song for you!" The crowd cheered at the unexpected announcement, excited to finally get some new music from the Gavinners, even if only one of them wrote it, while Ema rolled her eyes. "This song is actually not one of mine." Some in the audience looked disappointed or confused at this, and Ema couldn't blame them. He'd almost always performed his own music before. As he exchanged his electric guitar for an acoustic one, he continued, "Although I normally perform only my own music, this particular song is very special to me, and it goes out to a very special Fraulein. It's called Catch the Wind." He took a deep breath as if to calm himself, which Ema also found strange. What was with him today? It's not like he'd never done this before. And what was with that "very special Fraulein" comment? Before she could consider this further, the former rock star began to strum a tune Ema had never heard before and almost sounded...Celtic? That was different, coming from him. As he started to sing, even his voice was different than usual. Ema guessed that maybe this was because she'd only ever heard him sing his own rock music before.

 _In the chilly hours and minutes_  
 _Of uncertainty I want to be,_  
 _In the warm hold of your loving mind._  
 _To feel you all around me,_  
 _To take your hand along the sand,_  
 _Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind._

 _When sundown hails the sky,_  
 _I want to hide awhile, behind your smile._  
 _Everywhere I look, your eyes I find._  
 _And standing in your heart_  
 _Is where I want to be, I long to be,_  
 _Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind._

The next verse was instrumental, and as Klavier strummed it, Ema began to wonder. His songs usually either told a story or were inspired by something or someone. But what had inspired this song? It seemed to describe someone he wanted to be close to but for some reason couldn't. Did she know anyone who fit that description? Was he...in love with someone she didn't know about? If so, it was an amusing thought. Renowned in both music and law, with both good looks and money, he could have any woman he wanted. And yet the one in this song, if it indeed was a woman (she wasn't judging) apparently...rejected...his...advances. Suddenly, Ema was thunderstruck. Was the song about...her? She fought to keep her body language neutral and professional as Klavier continued the song.

 _When rain has hung the leaves with tears,  
I want you near to kill my fears,  
Help me leave all my blues behind.  
For me to love you now  
Would be the sweetest thing,  
It would make me sing.  
Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind._

 _In the chilly hours and minutes  
Of uncertainty I want to be,  
In the warm hold of your loving mind.  
To feel you all around me,  
To take your hand along the sand,  
Ah, but I may as well try and catch,  
Ah, but I may as well try and catch  
The wind._

Standing guard outside the Gavinners' old trailer, which Klavier was using as his dressing room at this outdoor facility, Ema passed the time chatting with her friends while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She'd had no reason to suspect anything would happen at this concert, but was armed, just in case. "Have you talked to him yet?" Trucy Wright asked her. The bubbly teenaged magician had thoroughly enjoyed the concert, having been a big fan of the Gavinners, and even Ema had to admit that Klavier had given a fine performance.

"Not really," the detective answered, "on the way here he was too busy greeting people and signing autographs for obnoxious fans for me to get much of a word in edgewise." With a satisfied smirk, she added, "Had to flash my badge a few times to turn away some of the drunker ones though." Trucy giggled at this.

"You should," agreed defense attorney Athena Cykes. Ema had noted her friend wearing an unusual-looking set of headphones during the concert, and made a mental note to ask about them later. Perhaps a side effect of her special sensitive hearing was an over-sensitivity to loud environments such as concerts, and the headphones helped dampen the noise? If so, Ema couldn't help respecting the young attorney for attending anyway. Her next words though, spoken with a mischievous grin, threw Ema for a loop. "I mean, we all know who he was singing about, right guys?" Trucy nodded, as did her father, legendary defense attorney Phoenix Wright, the man Ema owed everything to for what he'd done for her and her sister all those years ago.

Ema blushed furiously, stammering for a response. Normally she would be firing Snackoos at anyone who would say such a thing, but she couldn't bring herself to do that to any of these three, and it seemed they knew it. Ema turned to knock on the door and ask if Klavier was ready, and Phoenix took that as his cue to usher the girls away. Ema had to admit to being curious about the song, but also nervous. She figured that with the combination of Athena's hearing, Trucy's vision, and Mr. Wright's magatama, they'd all figured out more than she had. There was no way that a famous rock star/attorney like Klavier could actually be interested in a plain Jane like her...was there? And although she no longer actually hated him, that didn't necessarily mean she had a crush on him. It also didn't mean she didn't...so how did her friends know? Oh wait, of course. The same way they'd figured out Klavier's feelings. They were basically three human lie detectors, after all. When they were gone, Ema finally knocked, calling out, "You decent in there?"

" _Ja_ , but give me a minute and I'll take them off again," was the slightly muffled quip she received in response.

With that, Ema flung the door open and pelted Klavier with Snackoos. "Stupid glimmerous fop!"

Laughing, he held up his hands defensively. "I surrender!"

Ema grunted. "You'd better, if you know what's good for you."

* * *

(The song is by The Irish Descendants. There's a music video for it on Youtube if you want to watch. Next chapter: confessions!)


End file.
